Faced with an increasingly difficult challenge in growing both average revenue per user (ARPU) and numbers of subscribers, wireless carriers are trying to develop a host of new products, services, and business models based on data services. One such service is location-based services, which provide information specific to a location including actual locations of a user. It is expected that location based services will generate additional business for the carrier, from both the mobile user and content providers.
For the mobile user as well as the service provider, location-based services offer many opportunities. For example, location-based services can increase revenue of the service provider, e.g., network carrier, while improving services to end users, e.g., mobile users. Some examples of location-based services that can be provided to the mobile user include:                Providing the nearest business or service, such as an ATM or restaurant;        Providing alerts, such as notification of a sale on gas or warning of a traffic jam;        Providing weather reports which are germane to the location where the user is using the mobile device; and/or        Providing advertisements to end users, e.g., recipients, etc.        
For the network carrier, location-based services provide value add by enabling services such as:                Resource tracking with dynamic distribution (e.g., taxis, service people, rental equipment, doctors, fleet scheduling, etc.); and        Proximity-based notification (push or pull) (e.g., targeted advertising, buddy list, common profile matching (dating), automatic airport check-in).        
Currently, though, advertising using streaming national content provided by conventional television networks are having problems entering the market because of contractual obligations with local affiliates. A barrier for streamed television services on the mobile devices and to the home is the loss of advertising revenue for local affiliates. Since the location of the client is unknown in normal circumstances, the television service cannot determine the local affiliate. In some cases, a local affiliate can be determined through the use of a user account and the fixed location of the client. But this is not workable when a client is mobile, as in the case of a cell phone. Hardware devices like set top boxes stream the user's home feed to the client. In this model, though, the service provider and the television service do not have control over the user's feed. This method does not allow the streaming service to target advertising to the user's location or block media that should not be streamed to the user at a certain location.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.